


Drowning

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort/Angst, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: TW: Brief mention of the sensation of a panic/anxiety attack.Wanted to write something comforting for the obey me mutals that suffer from anxiety and thought Leviathan would be a good pick.For those still stressing in 2020, you are loved and there are people who care for you
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Drowning

Leviathan sighed as he put the remote control down and moved to turn the game off, settling back and resting his head on his knees with an audible click; the room was in complete and utter darkness with the only sound of the fish tank that was sitting behind him, slowly bubbling with the little water droplets coming to the surface before sinking and falling to the floor below. He stood up and walked over, lightly tapping the tank with the tip of his finger, and chuckled as the fish came swimming around and moved back and forth as if following his finger. 

”Henry seems to always be in the best mood, swimming around and having fun inside your little tank.” he teased, his expression brightening before leaning his forehead against the tack.”You have nothing to worry about, no borders or responsibilities, no one putting pressure on you, and no reasoning to think that you're causing problems for everyone.” Leviathan said before pausing, a pain ran through his chest, and his hand came up covering his mouth as he took deep breaths and moved to sit on the bed. 

The sound of something buzzing interrupted his thoughts, and he moved to grab the D.D.D, blinking in surprise as an all too familiar name lit up the phone. 

”What’s up? Do you need anything?” Leviathan asked, clearing his throat to settle the emotions that were swirling around him before letting out a laugh at MC’s words.”Yeah, I’m fine. I had to finish that new game that came out from Akuzon and was getting ready for the pre release ld the new album.” Levi said, letting out a laugh before blinking a couple of times as he looked over at the clock. ”Yeah...I’m...still here, you can come id you want.” Leviathan said with a little laugh and moved to rest the phone on the bed beside him.

Another tightening sensation wrapped around his chest, and he swallowed a couple of times, fighting back the shallow breaths that were threatening to escape him.”What in the world am I freaking out about? It's just a regular thing, completely normal.” Levi murmured, the fingers on his right hand clenching around one another as he tried to slow his quickening heartbeat down; he moved and very carefully leaned against the pillows, grabbing the other one and bringing it close, clutching it with his hands as he tried calming his breathing down.

Around 10 minutes later, he could feel someone had wrapped an arm around him, and he was pressed against an unfamiliar warmth, a hand slowly moving through his hair. ”What’s...MC!” Leviathan shouted, jumping back in surprise and blinked at rough; his voice sounded. ”I was crying? Was I?” Leviathan asked and noticed MC’s eyes were red.”Sorry... sorry, didn't mean to scare you.” Leviathan muttered, moving close and wiping their tears away with a tip of his finger and giving them a little smile. 

”A hug? I mean, I guess I could let a normie hug me just this once.” Leviathan said, his blush faltering before blinking as MC’s arm wrapped around him and drew him close, lightly stroking the back of his head. ”You’re warm... it's nice...can you stay like this a bit longer.” Leviathan murmured, his arms coming up and tightening around them a bit.


End file.
